Tales of the Shinobi: The Umigakure Chronicles
by N-KK
Summary: Natoe Kambei was once the envy of most. He was the first genius of his clan in over one hundred years they said. However, as we all should know, nothing is as it seems.no characters from the show used. This is simply the concept of Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Natoe Kambei (Nah-toe Kah-Mm-Bay)

Obito (Oh-bee-toe)

Kunshu (Kun-shoo)

Sakarau (Sah-kah-raw-oo)

Yabashi (Yah-bah-she)

Mizukage: Leader of this particular village, usually the strongest of all the Ninja

Kunshu: Leader of the clan

* * *

**Book One: _The Kambei Chronicles_**

**Chapter 1-The Fallen Prodigy-**

Natoe Kambei never used to think about the future very much. All he ever thought about was his brother, Obito. As a child he wanted to be treated the same as him, but Obito was supposed to be the future Kunshu, and there were things, secrets, that only Obito was allowed to see. Things were different now. Natoe was older, but his mind was still on Obito, but for other reasons. The time that had passes since the murder of his beloved Grandfather and the banishment of his Brother, leaving his Father the position of Kunshu "temporarily" seemed like decades to him, though it was only a few years.

A lot had changed. Natoe never used to think about the future but now, he dreaded it.

* * *

He awoke to the sunlight streaming across his face. It snuck in through the balcony door that was to the right of his bed. Someone had drawn back the curtains there. The sun caught onto his blonde hair, making it seem even brighter. 

"You should be up and ready Master Natoe." a voice said from across the room. It was his Sister, Sakarau , well his half Sister actually. She was five years or so older than him, but was treated far worse than any other member of their family. It was strange to think how they had had such different experiences and beliefs while having lived under the same roof and in the same family.

"Master Natoe, you-"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped at her before sitting up in bed,

"It's Kambei, _just _Kambei." He declared, finally setting his eyes on her. She was taller than most women. Her dark hair was tied back tightly this morning, and she wore fairly simply clothing. Black cargos that weren't too loose with a black sleeveless top, but she wore her clan jacket over that. She almost always wore black, but he didn't understand why. He never really inquired either.

After a short silence Kambei sighed

"Sorry Saka, I didn't mean to-" he began,

"It's alright." She replied simply, smiling a little. He wanted to be called Kambei, after his Grandfather who never went by any other name. Not even on important documents. She made a mental note to try harder to remember to use the correct name.

"You should be ready if you're going to sneak off to the Mizukage before Lord Yabashi asks you to do something." She pointed out. _'Lord Yabashi,' _that's what they called his Father now. There hadn't been any lords or even masters in the clan when the old Kambei was still alive. He hated it now. She was right however, which made him wonder

"You know don't you Saka?" he asked, but wasn't at all upset. He would have grinned if that blinding morning light wasn't in his eyes. She said nothing at first. Her eyes were watching the tattoo of some dragon-type creature on his chest. It was a very different from most everyday tattoos but if you saw it you really couldn't say why. She often concluded the thought with the excuse that it was foreign. It was one of the many things that had changed in him since his journey.

"I don't know_everything_." She replied innocently, but then as she moved to step out onto the balcony she smirked and added "I only heard that you wanted to teach a three-man team." She hadn't left him a chance to reply, having closed the door behind her. Kambei grumbled a bit in his everyday discontent as he started to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara Asumi (Tar-ah Ass-oo-me)

Shinobi (Sheen-oh-bee): Another name for a ninja.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Conflicting Perspectives-**

Natoe walked down the main street of the village, every now and then catching the salty kiss of the wind grazing his cheek. The village of Umigakure, meaning the village of the sea, or hidden in, was composed of three Islands sitting around the main and largest one. Then there were smaller ones peppering the ocean beyond that. Everyone lived on the largest island though.

He was alone at this point. Thankfully he had given Sakarau the slip. He still was irritated though and that showed clearly in his expression. It was easy for him to notice that somebody was watching him, and he knew who it was. Faster than the eyes of his follower could see he disappeared, only to show up on the roof of the building above next to her. Though she was only about four or five years younger than him, he saw her as an egotistical child who needed to be knocked off her pompous high horse.

Tara Asumi was the grand-daughter of the Mizukage, the village leader, with a terrible secret behind her that she didn't even know of. Her black hair stopped just past her shoulders, but she had it tied up in a pony tail. She stood at the height of five feet and only one inch, two heads below Kambei at least.

"Hello." He greeted her, deciding he should try and be nice to the girl, even though she had trashed his ways and beliefs when he last met her. He had escorted the brat to a prominent mainland village to take her level exam then. She turned abruptly and took a step back from him with a frown forming upon her face,

"What are _you _doing here?" She demanded immediately.

"Tch," Her attitudes aggravated him even more. "Did your _previous_ Sensei allow you to waste time all day long?" he challenged her, his annoyance no longer held back from his tone.

"No, He didn't! We..." Tara began, however the point he was hinting at began to sink in before she could finish.

"No way!" she hollered, and Kambei couldn't help but smirk a little.

"How could Grand-pa-I mean Mizukage-sama make _you _my sensei?!" she exclaimed in indignation.

"It's not like you could even teach me anything..." she added. That really hit a nerve with him now.

"You really think that?" He inquired, beginning to fume. She was so full of herself!

"Ya, what could a run of the mill jounnin such as yourself possibly be able to teach me?" She shot back seriously. Kambei's jaw tightened.

"Might I remind you that you are still a gennin, the lowest rank of a Ninja! You even failed your exam." He growled, attempting to control his mood more. He finally began to move again, walking along the roof towards the beach, avoiding the busy streets below. Despite her displeasure, Tara followed him.

"Besides, you would be surprised what I can teach you." He concluded. After a few moment of silence she spoke in return.

"The only reason I didn't get through the exam was because I was matched up against-"

"It doesn't matter who it was," Kambei cut over her "so don't even try an excuse like that. You would have passed if you were capable." He snapped. Tara simply pursed her lips in frustration rather than continue to argue.

Once they reached the docks they walked out to the edge of the furthest one out into the ocean, having passed the supply ships loading and unloading, the fishermen and the odd Ninja team, working odd jobs or finding transportation off the island for distant places to complete missions. The village ran with harmony between the everyday people and the Ninjas. They helped one another to survive in this very remote place.

"Can you walk on water?" Kambei asked her seriously.

"Yea! Of course I can." Tara retorted, as though insulted.

"Good." He then grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her off the dock. She hit the surface hard and groaned. That had been close! She actually couldn't walk on water, but she had a talent with ice and could create just enough to hold herself up without most people noticing. Kambei frowned, why was there a mark on her face? That normally didn't happen. There hadn't even been a ripple!

Something wasn't right, and that made him interested.

"What did you do that for?!" she shouted at him, rubbing her cheek excessively.

"A Shinobi must be in control of their chakra at all times." He told her bemusedly. She grumbled to herself 'he could have just told me.' She thought to herself before his fist whizzed past her head.

"Don't daydream." He warned her before kicking her in the side. She almost fell in but caught her balance. It was perplexing to him that she had to actually to try and keep her balance like that. Now it was her turn to attack. She was more serious than him with her attacks though. She sent huge spikes of ice shooting up from the water's surface towards him with ease. As he jumped back she sent more after him until there was quite the field of ice between them. Kambei grinned as he brought his hands together and performed a series of hand seals. Suddenly the ice began to crackle and soon it burst open as a huge pressure ridge exploded, sending water and ice shards everywhere. This kept her from moving any closer for the time being. She had never seen anything like it. No one had ever countered her ice in such a way as that before. Due to this distraction she had been unprepared for his next attack. He appeared above her and dropped his heel hard onto her shoulder.

"Ahh!" Tara cried out in fright, blocking as best as she could with her arm. However, the ice broke and she was thrust to the depths below.

Kambei crouched down and looked at the broken ice with a smirk. Air bubbles broke the surface of the water there. He straightened up again as her head broke through the surface nearby. He waited for her to cough up some water first, and then concluded smugly,

"You lied."


End file.
